Save You
by Cameo45
Summary: What if Rachel's audition didn't there? What if someone saw the sinking ship and did something, anything? One-shot


Just as Kurt and Finn watched with the others as Rachel botched the song a second time and dissolved into tears, Puck skidded onto stage.

"Sorry, I'm late babe," he told her as he kissed her temple. Rachel could only looked at him questionably.

"Ms. Douche wouldn't let me out of class. Didn't believe I needed to help you," he explained glaring at the guitarist to get him to relinquish the instrument.

"It's Doonsberry, Noah. And you probably tried to swindle her," Rachel automatically replied.

"Yeah, whatever, babe. Anyway I'm here, now. Sorry you had to ," here he paused, looking for a word he knew she'd like aware of the audience, "improvise?"

She nodded minutely that was the word he was looking for, then casting a weary look at the dour Ms. Whatshername, "Noah. . ." she spoke warningly as he put the guitar on.

"Me and you, babe," he interrupted. Then stepping closer and pretending he needed her help to fix the guitar strap, he bent to look in her eyes. Rushed he spoke, "Just look at me okay, no one else is here. And we're going to sing, no matter what interference we think we hear. You're Rachel Berry and you _make_ people hear you."

"I can't," she tried to speak over him.

"You will," he stated assuredly.

"But sing what?" she asked somewhat desperately, before he stepped away smirking. She wiped the tears that he'd startled into stopping.

She couldn't help watching him. She knew a lot of songs. He knew a lot of songs. But their combined repertoire was rather short, and she couldn't think of anything worthy of an NYADA audition.

But then he started playing and she knew. Of course, of course he would pick Neil (but only because she would always choose Barbara).

Focusing on him and not the protesting coming from the seats before him, she sang

"You don't bring me flowers

You don't sing me love songs."

And he replied. In that moment she was sure his was the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. They sang and they moved about the stage as if was choreographed, hardly realizing anyone was there.

When Noah sang "It used to be so natural," leering at her, she couldn't help but giggle. And it made their chemistry sizzle all the more. But soon they both sobered.

Rachel sang and Noah played. She sang of heartbreak and he of longing. They ended the song on opposite ends of the stage, just looking at each other.

The clapping surprised them both out of their reverie, "Bold choice, Ms. Berry."

"I. . ." she stumbled.

"Few people are so confident, that they will yield half their audition to another. Chemistry matters , and being able to create intimacy on an empty stage is especially daunting. I'm still slightly put off by the preluding show, but you'll be hearing from my office."

"Yes, mam," Rachel spoke and raced off stage in the direction she'd seen Noah go.

She rushed into his arms as soon as she saw him backstage. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She couldn't help but murmur.

"You may not get it," he pointed out.

"No, but you. . .I . . .it was on my, _our_ terms. It won't be just because I failed, because I couldn't do it."

"You're a star, baby."

"Noah. . ." she spoke searchingly, and scoured his eyes for a reason, an explanation.

But he gaze was shuttered, "Finn should be coming back soon," he told her setting her body away from his.

She was lost in looking at his back walking away from her, when she heard Kurt's squeal, "Rachel!"

She turned and smiled as he babbled. "I was so worried . I can't believe you planned that and didn't tell anyone! I mean it was incredible. That song was perfect and Puck was awesome. His voice sounded amazing, but really showcased yours somehow. Like everything he did, put you in the spotlight rather than detracting, you how Finn sometimes does? You shared, but you were always first."

She only smiled dumbly in return. "Why don't we let Rachel get refreshed before we all go out to dinner?" Blaine broke into Kurt's excited chatter.

"Breadsticks," the formerly pouting Finn quickly offered.

Blaine ushered the other two out, then turning back spoke, "You didn't, did you? Plan that I mean? "

She could only shake her head at the soft question.

"So he saved you," Blaine spoke walking out, the _'again'_ clear in his tone.

And he had, because after all that is what he did and maybe it was time to see that for what it was.


End file.
